Tears on the dawn
by Mr. Cuddles
Summary: A witch begins to develope feelings for a human survivor. That isn't possible for a zombie, right? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Tears on the Dawn**

***I do not own L4D or any of its characters***

_**(Italicized text means infected thoughts/speech)**_

* * *

Chapter 1

_What's wrong with me? What happened to me? I'm hideous…_ A lone figure walks the night. She is human, but yet she is not. Silent tears run down her face. The night is warm but she is cold. Her arms hold herself, a solitary comfort amongst much pain. She has a disease, but not a normal disease. This disease turns its hosts into monsters, murderous killers. Her old life is gone, destroyed by sickness and death. Her clothes are in tatters. She is unlovable. All she wants to do is cry. She has a name, but that too is gone with the sickness.

She is classified, by the living survivors, as a witch. Her telltale sign is crying. Some have confused a witch for a scared young girl, for she is rarely near any of the infected hordes, and have tried to approach her. All attempts to approach, comfort, or go anywhere near a witch have ended in disaster. Getting closer to a witch will anger her and she will begin to growl. If you get closer she will begin to scream at you, then lunge at you and rip you to shreds with her claws.

* * *

"We've got contacts!" "Where?" "Left! Left!"

Ah, the routine sounds of a horde approach. The panic in everyone's voices, people scrambling for safety, guns firing, the undead moans, people's screaming deaths, it's all very poetic about the hundred times a day you get to hear it. We are being evacuated, but for some reason more are being killed than saved. This is the day of the zombies. Who am I? Names aren't important, because now we are all basically prey, being hunted by the predators. Who are the predators? Well the zombies of course!

It's mid-Spring, most of the world has been transformed into undead monsters. These monsters will hunt down and kill any living thing in its path, for food. These were the closest things to zombies, as a matter of fact, they were zombies. Some were just common zombies, stumbling, moaning zombies, but some were special, with extra abilities like being able to shoot out a several yard long tongue and wrap it around its prey, jumping long distances, or even spitting out acid. These were the special infected.

"Clear!" We only lost five people this time. We would probably fair a lot better if they let us have guns. But no, it's against CEDA regulations. Ha! CEDA is a joke. They had completely failed their attempts to contain this disease, the military was basically in control now, but somehow CEDA maintained a little bit of control.

One of the survivors managed to get bit during the attack. Normally there wouldn't be much concern, but this survivor wasn't immune, he had to be put down. There were two types of survivors, immune and non-immune. The immune ones could be bit by a zombie, scratched by a zombie, even vomited on by a zombie and never become one, but the others would.

At least there was still some humanity left. Reverend Jonas, a Catholic priest from before the outbreak, went over to the man and began to read him his prayers. I didn't know the reverend, but he was one of the few Catholic priests that wasn't molesting little choir boys, he had been bit three times and he was still going, he was devoted to his work, rather a passion, so I respected him.

After all was said and done, two of the soldiers took the bitten man around the corner. They used silenced weapons so it wouldn't freak everyone out. They came out shortly and we moved out.

* * *

_I hear them, the warm-ones are near. I hope they don't get hurt… I don't want anyone to get hurt…_

_ANGER! MUST KILL! _

_No! A large-arms is going to hurt them, I don't want anyone to get hurt… _The witch continues sobbing in her dark corner, listening._ Be careful…_

* * *

"Everyone halt!" yelled a young marine. The group came to a stop. The unarmed survivors huddled closer together and the soldiers raised their weapons. It was unusually quiet, way too quiet. Then the ground began to shake violently. "What the-?"-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! KILL! MUST KILL!_-"HOLY JESUS!" A giant beast with a massive torso and arms came charging at us, shaking the ground. "Open fire!" Every soldier focused their aim on it and let loose. Even after hundreds of bullets hit it at once it just kept coming. A car was in its path, but it did little to stop it. The beast sent the car flying into the air towards us. "Everyone scatter!" one marine yelled, but it was too late. The car landed head-on with the group and exploded. Most of the group was killed instantly, either by the impact, explosion, or shrapnel. Only nine remained now. By the time everyone got up, the beast was now within punching distance for its arms. Three of the marines tried to stand but were slung aside by the massive arms, almost every bone in their body snapping. Six left. Two soldiers began to flee down three street. The monstrous infected reached its fists into the ground and pulled up a huge slab of asphalt and threw it at the two, striking them dead on. Four left. "Corporal, use the AT4!" yelled one marine. The other marine pulled the rocket launcher from her back, primed it, and aimed for the beast. It gave a roar and charged as she pulled the trigger. The rocket hit dead on, blowing a huge chunk out of the infected's chest. It hit the ground with a thud. "Yea!"

"What was that thing?"

I was hiding in a back room of a lower apartment.

* * *

_One of the warm-ones! If he sees me he will surely kill me. All they want to do is kill me..._ The witch was about to start crying, but new it would alert the survivor of her presence.

* * *

Is it safe to come out yet? I thought to myself. The room I was in was dark, I was scared of the dark, but my fear was not unfounded, there _were_ zombies after all.

Suddenly I heard movement from behind me. I jerked myself around, only to see darkness. I could have sworn I heard something move.

* * *

_He is scared… Just like me… No! I can't go up to him, he will only kill me… But… No! I can't!_

* * *

I don't think I'm alone in here… "Son! Where are you?" It was Reverend Jonas. At least he still made it. I ran out of the room and into the street to meet him and the two other marines.

* * *

_He left! I think I'm safe now, but why do I feel I need to follow him? But I can't… But yet I want to, maybe he will understand… No, He is probably like the rest… _She begins to cry.

* * *

"Hey! You guys hear that?" said the corporal.

"Yea, witch." replied the other marine.

"I wonder why she cries…" I put in.

"She is probably in pain, for losing her past life." reverend Jonas said.

"Yea right! Zombies feeling emotions, ha!" retorted the corporal.

"Alright kids, we need to settle down for the night." said the other marine.

"Yea yea, how 'bout that apartment, top floor."

* * *

_The warm-ones are back! If they find me they will hurt me... I must hide!_

* * *

We were back inside the apartment making our way to the top floor. "I hate stairs…"

The top floor apartment still had a few beds. We barricaded the door and tried to go to sleep. But the witch had resumed crying. "Hey, I got some _Nyquil_, may help us sleep." announcedthe corporal. We all complied without protest.

Then I remembered what sleeping pills did to me…

* * *

**And that is the first chapter! I'm going to try to make this better than my other story…**

***Review!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears on the Dawn**

***I do not own L4D or any of its characters***

_**(Italicized text means infected thoughts/speech)**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Have you ever heard someone say that something that is supposed to calm down a person with ADD or ADHD has the adverse affect on a normal person? The same happens when you give someone with ADD or ADHD something that calms normal people. Take the _Nyquil_ we just took for example. We all took it so we could sleep through the crying of the witch. Why am I telling you this? One of us has ADD. Care to guess who it is?

Me.

I sat staring at the ceiling of the first floor apartment, which was more like a meeting room, fidgeting because I took a _Nyquil_. I jerked my head to the left and the right spastically, shaking from energy. Everybody but me was fast asleep. The corporal, who by the way is female, was snoring loudly, the other marine, his name is Bucky, was talking about Chihuahuas in his sleep, and reverend Jonas was holding a bible over his chest.

I finally resolved that after precisely four hours of not being able to fall asleep, I had to find something to do. I started to count the tiles on the ceiling. After counting there were fifty-seven tiles total on the ceiling, eight times, I decided all that was left to do was get out of the bed and pace around the room.

I lifted my head up and looked over to the hall window just in time to see the shadow of a head jerk away from the window. I then screamed like a girl, fell off the bed, and yelled a few less than reputable words. I began shaking violently, and not from the _Nyquil_. I jumped up from the floor and looked at the others, still fast asleep. I saw Bucky's M-16 lying next to his bed, picked it up, and, me being an idiot, opened the door and cautiously walked into the hall.

I had played so many violent video games and watched the soldiers guarding us to have been able to figure out how to hold and work a gun. I had shot a gun before, several actually, at my grandpa's. Not to mention I had held an M-16 before, at a pawn shop in town. That gave me an idea as well; we could stop at that same pawn shop, it was just down the street.

I made my way down the hall of the top floor, checking every corner while looking down the sight of the rifle. I had no idea why I was out here. There were zombies everywhere and here I was, walking down the hall, with one rifle and who knows how many potential hostiles. It must have been the _Nyquil_, because I would have normally piddled my pants from fear. It was way too quiet, that witch had stopped crying, which was very unusual. They never stopped crying…

About halfway down the half from the meeting room, I came up to an open storage room door. I slowly crept through the door and scanned the room. It was rather large for a storage room; several large storage crates were stacked to the ceiling. There were no signs of disturbance or movement. If there were any zombies in here, they would have surely knocked over the crates. Sometimes they reminded me of drunks. I turned back out of the room and shut the door behind me, they can't open doors either. The rest of the doors in the hallway were shut so I assumed that I had been seeing things and returned to the room.

* * *

The witch had made her way into the building the survivors had taken shelter in. she didn't know why, but she felt the urge to follow them. She found her way to the staircase and began to cautiously make her way to the top, following the survivor's scent.

When she got to the top, she looked down the hall for the survivors. They were in a large room across the hall. She walked over to a window that looked into the room. They were all asleep, or so she thought. One of the survivors lifted his head and looked straight at her. She quickly ran down the hallway and stopped halfway down it. She had heard the survivor scream, so she had probably just alerted the whole group of them. She needed to hide.

She looked to her right and saw a door. She didn't remember how to open it, but she knew it had something to do with the handle. She pulled it with no effect, but when she pushed it, it went down and the door opened. She quickly went inside and hid behind some boxes stacked in the corner.

She waited for what seemed like hours, and then she saw the survivor that had ran into the building that she was in earlier. He held one of the loud-sticks that most of the survivors carried, to kill the other infected. She could sense that the survivor was scared. She wanted to go up to him, she had a nagging feeling that he may not kill her, but she couldn't talk, so it would be no good.

After a while, the survivor walked back out and shut the door. She waited for a long while before cautiously leaving the room and making her way downstairs.

* * *

At about nine thirty, everyone had finally gotten up. Everyone took some time to wake up and eat some the M.R.E.s (Meals Ready to Eat). Then we made our way outside. The street was clear for now, so we took some time to formulate a plan. I spoke up first, suggesting we go to the pawn shop a mile or so down the street. No one else had a plan, so we went with it.

We began to walk down the highway when I noticed one of the dead marine's M-4 assault rifles. I went over to it and was about to pick it up when Bucky yelled at me. "You don't need one of those. I highly doubt you know how to use-" He was cut off as a figure in overalls with one abnormally large arm charged into him, slamming him into wall. It then picked him up to its shoulder height and was going to slam Bucky into the ground when the thing's head exploded in blood and brain matter. Bucky dropped to the ground and immediately looked over to see me holding the M-4, its barrel smoking from the shot that had saved him. "Ok fine," he said "you can take a rifle."

We made our way to the pawn shop, only having to kill seven infected. "Why are there so few infected around?" asked Bucky.

"I don't know, we must have killed them all yesterday." the Corporal replied. We found the real answer when we reached the pawn shop.

About a hundred bodies littered the street in front of the pawn shop, mostly infected. Seven other corpses, armed to the teeth, lay strewn across the sidewalk near the shop. "I wonder why we didn't hear the fight last night…" the Corporal said aloud.

"You sure missed a lot last night…" I mumbled to myself.

We made our way inside the pawn shop. Bucky went behind the counter and began to search for ammo for the M-16s and my M-4. I began to browse through the weapons in the store. I looked over at the Reverend and saw him slide a Beretta nine millimeter pistol into his belt while eyeing a Spas 12 shotgun. For a preacher, he sure knows how to prepare to kill. Bucky noticed and poked at him. "I thought preachers are supposed to be peaceful and loving?" he said.

"That doesn't mean that I am going to let these devil-spawn kill me." Reverend Jonas replied. In the mean time, I had spied a golden Desert Eagle .50 Action Express in the display case and a FN Herstal P90 on a gun rack. "You know that will only fire one shot at a time?" the Corporal asked me. Before I had time to respond, Bucky spoke up and said he knew how to reassemble a gun to make it fire full auto.

When Bucky had fixed up my P90 and we had all the ammo we needed, we walked outside the shop. We stopped in our tracks as we came face to face with a teenage looking female with pale skin and ragged clothes, looking right at us from across the street.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, massive amounts of writer's block and ADD held me back.**

**So anyway, hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and I will try to update soon. (Check out my other and upcoming stories too!)**

**Dasvidanya! (That's Russian for good bye!) I need to stop talking now… Derp. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tears on the Dawn**

***I do not own L4D or any of its characters***

_**(Italicized text means infected thoughts/speech)**_

Chapter 3

The four survivors had left the apartment building and had made their way down the highway. The Witch had waited for a few minutes until she couldn't see the survivors anymore before she began to follow their scent. _I don't know why I'm doing this. _She thought to herself. _But something in the back of my head tells me to. I sensed something in that one survivor, but I can't tell what it is… _

The Witch reached to her chest at the necklace that hung around her neck. On it was a plain, oval shaped locket. She didn't know what it was for, but she knew it was important. She pressed a small button on the side and it opened. There was a picture of four people in it: a tall, scruffy man, a skinny, blond woman, a little girl with blond hair with a red streak of hair through it, and a small boy with brown hair. On the opposite side, four words were engraved on the back of the locket's cover: Mom, Pop, Dawn, and Andy. She didn't remember any of the people but the little girl. It was her. She saw her reflection in a pool of water one day and saw she had the same blond hair with the same red streak in it as the little girl. Her name was Dawn. She didn't remember much of anything, but she did know her name was Dawn.

She resumed following the survivors scent when it turned towards a store on the side of the street. She looked up to read the sign on the top of the store. _Gun… store. Gun, I've heard that word before, but I can't remember what it is… _she thought to herself. She looked into the windows of the store, trying to find any signs of movement. _I can't see them…_

As if on cue, the front door opened and all four of the survivors walked out into the street. They all halted as soon as they saw she was across the street. None of them made any movements. One of them, a woman in camouflaged clothing, said something to the others. Another person in camouflage and the survivor that had almost found her last night, the one she had a weird feeling about, slowly raised their weapons. The forth survivor, a tall man in black pants and a black button up shirt, said something and the other three lowered their weapons.

The Witch and survivors stared at each other for a long time until she heard coughing from the roof of the store. _KILL!_ She heard.

_Oh no! It's a Long-Tongue!_

* * *

We had walked out of the pawn shop and found a witch staring at us. No one made a single move. The Corporal finally spoke after what seemed like hours, "I thought they didn't move, especially during the day. She may attack us without provocation too." Me and Bucky slowly raised our weapons and aimed at the Witch.

"Stop!" reverend Jonas said swiftly under his breath, "They are extremely aggressive, are they not? If we shoot, she will be over here and ripping us apart in seconds." With that, Bucky and I lowered our weapons.

We stood for a millennium, not knowing what to do, not wanting to startle the Witch. She hadn't moved the whole time either, she just stood, staring. I noticed that this Witch looked different. I had only seen two witches since this had started, one dead and one ripping a marine to pieces, but both had looked like a witch should look like: old and scary. This one looked around fifteen to seventeen, around my age. Her hair was faded and blond with a streak of red hair down the right side of her head. She looked… attractive.

All of the sudden, there was a loud coughing from behind us and the Witch looked up at the roof of the pawn shop. I turned to look right as a long tongue wrapped around Bucky and began to drag him screaming towards a figure on the roof of the pawn shop. "Shoot it! Shoot it!" he yelled. All three of us turned and fired at the creature on the roof at once. The Reverend's SPAS 12 blew its head apart and a cloud of green smoke burst out into the air. Bucky fell to the ground from being suspended by the thing's tongue.

We ran over to Bucky and untangled him from the mass of tongue. The cloud of green smoke began to settle and I moved away from the probably toxic haze. Bucky didn't move in time and took in a full breath of the smoke and began to cough uncontrollably. He stumbled out of the way and braced himself against a nearby car. "God, those zombies need to lay off the cigarettes."

I then remembered the Witch. I turned to look across the street and she was gone. The others walked over, looking across the street also. "Where did she go?" Bucky asked in between coughs.

"Probably got scared off by the gunfire" the Corporal replied.

"Let's go… Hold on," Bucky let out one large cough and resumed talking, "We should go to the supermarket down the street, get some supplies before heading to the Arsenal, there is an evac station there."

"But I heard there was a CEDA evac station at the supermarket." I put in.

"Naw, it fell yesterday." The Corporal put in. And with that we began to walk down the highway.

* * *

When the man in camouflage was grabbed by the long-tongue, the other survivors turned and quickly killed it. Dawn, the Witch, took the opportunity to flee down the street and hide in a small street store. One of the survivors, the one that she was following, turned around and looked back across the street to where she was last standing. The other three survivors joined him, they talked a little, and then began to walk down the street. _They are probably heading to the really big store that's down there._ She thought to herself. _That's where a lot of the other survivors went. But they're all dead!_

We had hit a snag in our plan. We were following the highway when we stumbled upon a massive car pileup. Luckily there was an overpass that crossed right over the top of the mess. But there was another snag, most of the overpass had been blown up by retreating troops, a thin strip of concrete connected the opposite sides of the overpass. We started to slowly cross the strip, but me being me, I lagged behind, way behind.

I was staring off into the distance and hadn't noticed that the concrete strip was beginning to crack. I looked at the group and saw that they were a couple hundred yards away. They weren't paying attention either. I picked up pace just as the concrete strip gave and broke off. I quickly grabbed the edge of the blown up overpass just as I fell. I was left dangling helplessly above tons of wrecked metal.

My grip was about to give out when I felt someone grab my hands and begin to pull. I put my foot on a piece of hanging concrete and propelled myself backup on the overpass. I looked over to see who my savior was, but saw no one. I stood up and looked over the line of jammed cars and thought I saw a slim figure run into an alley on the side of the street. "Hey are you ok?" I heard the Corporal yell from the other side of the overpass. "What happened?"

"The overpass fell before I could get across." I lied.

"Why were you so far behind?"

* * *

***Gasp!* cliffhanger! Wow, ten at night, writing on a sugar rush! WOO! XD**

**Read and review, you guys know the drill, blah blah blah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tears on the Dawn**

***I do not own L4D or any of its characters***

_**(Italicized text means infected thoughts/speech)**_

Chapter 4

The four survivors made their way down the destroyed, desolate highway. Dawn followed cautiously, despite being sighted already. Dawn's feeling for one survivor, a young, tall male with medium length, brown hair, told her to follow. So she did.

Dawn kept her distance, but keeping the survivors in sight, hiding behind a car or other piece of cover, waiting for a while, and then quickly advancing forward again. The survivors walked quickly and cautiously. Well, most of them did.

The survivor Dawn was following, the one she felt so strongly about, began to look around every now and again at first. Then it became more frequent. His pace slowed down too. It was now more of a leisure stroll pace.

The first three survivors came upon a destroyed overpass, with the fourth still lagging behind. The three paused for a few seconds then steadily crossed a thin strip of concrete to the other side, the fourth survivor noticed the procedure briefly then continued to space out. The fourth survivor reached the overpass and began to walk across the concrete strip. Dawn was closer to him than she had at initially anticipated, only about seven car lengths from him.

The survivor had barely started across when the concrete strip lurched downward. He quickly spun around and leapt for the side he came from just as the strip gave and fell, leaving him dangling above a mass of mangled cars. Before Dawn could put reason before feeling she had closed the distance between her last position and the survivor in seconds and was pulling him up. With her frail structure and the survivor's bulkiness, Dawn was surprised to see the survivor yanked up onto the concrete by her thin arms. Seeing he was safe she bolted from the survivor and ran several hundred yards and hid in an alley behind one of the stores located next to the highway before the survivor could see who had pulled him up.

* * *

I hadn't made it far across the concrete strip of what remained of the overpass before it fell, so I had grabbed the edge of the overpass from which I came, therefore I was still on the wrong side. A sea of mangled cars separated me from my companions on the other side, so I had no choice but to jump from roof to roof on the hundred car pileup.

I took one look behind me before beginning my roof-island hopping excursion over the sea of metal, looking for any hint of the person who had pulled me up. Still nothing. I guess it was my imagination and the adrenaline. But I could have sworn I felt the warmth and smoothness of human skin…

As I was jumping across car roofs, the others just stood around casually, surveying the surroundings. Not that concerned for my welfare I see. I began to smell something. Something foul, a spoiled-meat-sitting-out-in-the-sun-for-days kind of foul. Then I jumped off the top of a white Suburban onto a shorter car and slipped to the left and down the car's windshield, slamming down on my right elbow. Another bruise to add to my list of grievances. Then I looked up and found out what smelled.

I was staring into the face of the corpse of a mid thirty's secretary-looking woman, her corpse somehow flung onto the roof of the car. It was the smell of decay.

I then proceeded to stand up on the hood of the car, being careful not to touch the woman's corpse. When I stood I then took a look around the sea of metal. Bodies were laying everywhere amongst and on the wrecked cars, some thrown out the windshields of their respective cars, some thrown by cars after they had hit them, and some just laying there, large chunks missing from them from being nailed by high caliber bullets. I saw a couple of military humvees here and there throughout the sea, some with the gunner's nests empty and coated in blood and some with their gunners slouched over their 50 caliber mounted guns. It was a massacre. These people must have been in the midst of evacuating when they were attacked by a horde of the infected. People would have panicked and tried to plow their way through the traffic jam. Then the soldiers would have panicked.

My jaw was hanging open and I was apparently holding my breath. I gasped in a mass of air, inhaling the stench of death, then doubled over and hurled my brains out onto the sea of metal.

After about a minute of consecutive hurling I finally raised myself back up and wiped my mouth off with my hand. My hand is wet. I examined my hand. Blood. I looked at the hood of the car and the woman's corpse. More blood.

Great.

I let my head droop and I found myself staring into the face of the corpse of the driver of the car, a teenage cheerleader type, her face frozen in shock, head leaned back against the driver's seat, no blood left in her face, it was on the windshield.

I hurled again.

After another minute of blowing chunks over the windshield I rose again, wiped my mouth, on my sleeve this time, blood coming off along with vomit, and resumed hopping over cars, and bodies, towards the others.

* * *

Dawn waited.

The survivor most likely noticed her running away, but if he was looking for her, he hadn't found her yet.

Dawn listened quietly for any signs of movement. All she heard was a thump every few seconds. Then it was quiet for a while, then retching. Dawn risked peeking around the corner of the store to see the survivor off in the distance, slouched over with his hands on his knees, throwing up. He eventually stood back up, wiped his face with his hand, and then looked at his hand blankly. He then looked around briefly, looked down at his feet, and threw up again.

After a few more minutes he stood straight again. He stared ahead for a minute then proceeded to jump onto the hoods of neighboring cars, continuing down the street to rejoin the other survivors. Dawn began to walk towards the survivor again, her legs in control and taking orders from something else inside Dawn. A feeling. This feeling moved through Dawn like a separate life form, in control of her, yet her own will at the same time. The feeling flowed in her veins and made her feel warm and her heart beat faster. It was a human feeling, not an infected feeling.

Dawn didn't know she was infected anyway. She knew she was like others. She also knew those others kill and were killed by the ones they killed. She knew the ones that weren't like the others were fighters, fighters for their lives. Survivors.

* * *

I finally regrouped with the others after a few more minutes of car hopping. Bucky gave me a quizzical look when I walked up to them.  
"You look like crap, what did ya see out there?" He asked.  
I shot him a look that should have killed him on contact. "Like you've had a good day." The Corporal laughed at that one.

We resumed our walk to the supermarket. It was quiet that day. It was unusual to hear such a quiet after living in a world of sound. Cars driving, people talking, machines working, and the birds. Not even birds were around now.

There were cars everywhere, along with bodies. We passed several groups of bodies where soldiers had made their last stands and where hordes of the infected had been mowed down. We caught sight of our first infected since the pawn shop a mile from the supermarket. A lone male without a shirt wandering through the streets. Bucky took him out before he saw us. We continued onward, only encountering eleven more infected spaced out from each other. Each was taken out before we were spotted.

By the time we reached the supermarket it was 12 o' clock and, despite all that had happened, I was hungry. I put the nagging feeling in my stomach away for the time being. We were all hiding around the corner of a restaurant across the street from the supermarket, assessing the situation. There were about fifty infected loafing around the parking lot and street, some standing, some leaning against something, and some even laying down.

"Ok here's the plan: we clear the parking lot, and then proceed inside. Got it?" the Corporal announced. We all nodded in agreement and then rounded the corner of the restaurant. An infected leaning against the front of the restaurant jerked upright before getting its head blown off by the Reverend's Spas. All heads turned towards us.

* * *

**Ho-ly crap I am truly sorry for the year long wait . .**

**I have been grounded most of the year and just haven't gotten around to writing. AP Biology is a horror.**

**I'm going to be bed ridden for a good part of Summer so I will be able to get a lot more writing in.**

**Well anyway I hope you liked the chapter even though it was a little uneventful. The next chapter is in for some action.**

**Sorry for the wait **


End file.
